Yo quisiera
by Sheccid PJM
Summary: Harry intenta consolar a Hermione después de un rompimiento, aunque por dentro quiera decirle a Hermione lo mucho que quisiera estar con ella.


**Yo quisiera**

Estaba en la biblioteca, tratando de hacer los tediosos deberes de Pociones. Llevaba más de una hora y no lograba concentrarme, me distraía pensando en Hermione. En el verano, no había podido sacarme de la cabeza su imagen, su último abrazo y beso de despedida; primero pensé que se debía al sentimiento de "hermanos" que sentíamos mutuamente. Pero cuando la vi el 1 de septiembre en el tren, me di cuenta que de nada habían valido los dos meses de autoengaño a los que me sometí: ya no podía verla como mi mejor amiga, no, yo quería algo más. Pero antes siquiera de que me planteara en confesarle mis sentimientos, empezó a salir con varios chicos: que si el prefecto de Ravenclaw, el carita de Hufflepuff, ¡Dean Thomas, mi propio compañero de habitación! Y cada que terminaba con alguno, era una sesión de llanto que yo me encargaba de parar. Hacía menos de un mes había empezado a salir con el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff. Eso me molestó. ¿Qué tenía él que yo no?. Así que decidí decirle que no podía salir con él.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Harry, te he estado buscando, ¿dónde estabas?_

_-Eh… en… el Gran Comedor, ¿por qué me buscabas?_

_-Tengo algo que decirte, ¿recuerdas a Anthony Rickett, el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff?_

_-Claro, le dimos una paliza en el último partido, recuerdo que casi…_

_-Bueno sí, eso no importa, te iba a decir que estoy saliendo con él._

_-¿Qué? pe… pero… ¿desde cuándo?_

_-Hoy, hace como dos horas, ¿no es genial?, sabes, creo que él es el indicado, nunca había sentido esto por nadie y… (n/a: ¿cuántas no dijimos eso con nuestro primer novio? xDD)_

_-Hermione, ¿no crees que deberías de pasar al menos más de 2 semanas seguidas sin novio? digo, recuerda lo que pasó con los otros, y este chico tiene fama de que juega con las niñas y…_

_-No, no, yo estoy segura que él es diferente porque…_

_-Hermione escúchame, no quiero que salgas lastimada otra vez_

_-Te juro que no será como las otras veces, espera un poco y verás que tengo razón, no saldré.._

_- ¡Maldición Hermione! Dejemos de fingir que tienes razón, porque no es así. Yo he convivido con ese chico en las juntas de los capitanes y es un patán mujeriego. ¡¿Puedes escucharme aunque sea una vez?_

_-No, TU escúchame- ¿había alguien más terco que ella?- déjame intentarlo ¿sí? yo sé que no me ha ido muy bien, pero esta vez será diferente (n/a: apuesto a que muchas pensamos lo mismo alguna vez u.u)_

_-Bien ¡Inténtalo!, pero no me busques cuando el idiota ese te rompa el corazón como todos los otros tipos- apenas dije eso me arrepentí. Vi como su rostro se descomponía y se ponía seria._

_-Bueno, si eso piensas. aunque de cualquier forma no necesitaría buscarte._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

A partir de entonces, nuestra relación se había vuelto formal y tensa. Eso me dolía mucho. Pero me dolía más cuando la veía con el tipito ese de su mano o besándola. La relación ya había superado las dos semanas que yo pensaba duraría, y empezaba a inquietarme. Sabía que era un gesto muy egoísta de mi parte desear que terminaran, después de todo, Hermione y yo éramos amigos, pero ¡AHH! era frustran verla feliz con otro. me di cuenta que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo meditando esto y, que de cualquier forma, no iba a progresar con el trabajo de Pociones; cerré mi libro y y lo guardé junto con el pergamino en mi mochila. Salí de la biblioteca, y mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuché unos… ¿sollozos? provenientes de un aula vacía. Me asomé cuidadosamente del aula donde provenía el llanto y vi a Hermione sentada en los escalones del fondo. Suspiré y entré. Ella alzó la vista y cuando me vio, volvió a bajarla. Me senté junto a ella y la abracé.

-Dijiste que no me consolarías cuando el idiota de Anthony me rompiera el corazón-me dijo , con los ojos y la nariz roja, y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No, yo dije que no me buscaras, pero esta vez yo te encontré.

Soltó algo parecido a una risa, luego escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, y empezó a llorar de nuevo, y le acaricié el rostro.

-¿Por qué yo, Harry?, ¿porqué todos los chicos juegan conmigo?

-No es que jueguen contigo, si no que, cuando te conocen, se asombran y se espantan, digo, tu ya sabes bien lo que quieres hacer, en qué vas a trabajar, qué as a estudiar, y la mayoría de las personas de nuestra edad no sabe decidir entre una película en el cine, tu vales mucho como para dejar que te dañen unos estúpidos que no pueden ver cuánto vales.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Harry? ayúdame, por favor, eres mi mejor amigo, esta vez intentaste cuidarme y no te hice caso, prometo hacerte caso si vuelve a pasar, pero, por favor, no dejes de protegerme.

-Sabes que siempre te cuidaré, Herms.

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lágrimas_

_de amores perdidos_

_te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa_

_yo sólo te acaricio_

_y me dices ¿porqué la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo_

_me pides mil consejos para protegerte_

_de tu próximo encuentro_

_sabes que te cuido_

En esos momento no me sentía un verdadero Gryffindor, ¿dónde estaba el valor que necesitaba para decirle a mi "mejor amiga" lo que sentía? ¿porque n simplemente le decía que me moría por ser uno de los tipos por los que ella lloraba amargamente? ¿Cómo es que ella, tan inteligente como era, no se daba cuenta que deseaba con ansias que despertara enamorada de mi? Fácil: sabía que ella no correspondería a mis sentimientos.

_Lo que no sabes es_

_que yo quisiera ser_

_ese por quien_

_te desvelas y te desesperas_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_ese que vene de tus sentimientos_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada_

-¿Te pasa algo, Harry?… te quedaste callado de repente

-No… no, no me pasa nada- nada, simplemente que me estoy muriendo de amor por ti. Se lo diría, si no tuviera la absoluta certeza de que me va a rechazar, yo seré por siempre su "mejor amigo", pero nada más.

-¿Sabes? creo que es hora de irnos, Ron debe de estar preocupado por nosotros.

-Eh… sí… ¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

-Yo también, Harry- extendió su brazo ofreciéndome su mano- ¿nos vamos?

La tomé y salimos del aula. Por ahora era su amigo, pero ya idearía algo para que me viera como algo más. Después de todo, era Harry Potter.

_Tú te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me esta pasando,_

_y yo no se que hacer,_

_si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_vivas para siempre..._

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

_

* * *

_

**Viernes, 9 de julio del 2010, 9:48 PM**

**Hola a todos! bueno aquí les traigo otro songfic, este fue a petición de Natys111, así que esta dedicado a ti, espero te guste. Esta vez no le puse un final feliz a esta pareja u.u, bueno de hecho lo dejé abierto, yo estoy segura que Harry puede haha,, espero les haya gustado, mi imaginación esta desbordante así que ya saben, cualquier canción que quieran en songfic… o incluso algún reto,, creo que lo podré hacer. Espero sus review, ya saben, voy empezando, así que sus criticas son bien recibidas,, besos**

**Andie!**


End file.
